Sehnsucht
by Amunet
Summary: Slash Inzest Trunks x Vegeta Inhalt: Der stolze Prinz der Saiyajin denkt über seine Gefühle für Trunks nach, an die Nacht als Trunks zu ihm kam und daran wie die ganze Situation zwischen ihnen eskalierte.


**Autor:**Amunet

**Titel:** Sehnsucht

**Kategorie:**abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte

**Pärchen:**Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:**Der stolze Prinz der Saiyajin denkt über seine Gefühle für Trunks nach, an die Nacht als Trunks zu ihm kam und daran wie die ganze Situation zwischen ihnen eskalierte.

**Warnung:**Inzest; Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Männern) und ich denke eine **OOC Warnung **wäre auch angebracht. **schäm**

**Disclaimer:**Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Sie sind alle samt Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. Die Gesichte ist frei erfunden und nur aus Spaß entstanden.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

Diese Geschichte hat meiner lieben Betaleserin Niva sehr viel Mühe bereitet und ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, ob ich all ihre Verbesserungsvorschläge zu Genüge umgesetzt habe, aber ich wünsche euch dennoch viel Spaß beim lesen, auch wenn die OoC Warnung dieses Mal tatsächlich begründet ist. **schäm**

**

* * *

**

**Sehnsucht**

Verloren. Ich fühlte mich in einer Welt zwischen Realität und Traum verloren gegangen. Kakarott war tot und mein Ziel ihn nur einmal zu besiegen war unerreichbar geworden, doch mehr als der Verlust meines ewigen Kontrahenten beschäftigte mich etwas, was seit langem in mir aufzukeimen drohte und mich mit seiner Intensität erschrak.

Tage- und nächtelang kämpfte ich gegen diese neuartigen Gefühle an. Schob ihr plötzliches Erscheinen mit all seiner Absonderlichkeit auf Kakarotts Verschwinden, aber je mehr ich versuchte es mir einzureden, umso klarer erkannte ich, dass es nicht die Wahrheit sein konnte. Keine Langweile dieser Welt konnte die Ursache dafür sein, das ich meinen Sohn plötzlich mit anderen Augen maß. Etwas stimmte nicht mit mir, aber nicht Kakarott war der Grund, sondern Trunks.

Meinen 16.-Jährigen Sohn zu sehen, wie er zu einem starken Mann heranwuchs, erfüllte mich mit Stolz, den ich ihm nie zeigen konnte. Zu viele Dinge waren in meiner Vergangenheit geschehen, die mich gelehrt hatten, dass das Offenlegen von Gefühlen einer Schwäche gleichkam. Meine Beziehung zu Bulma und die Geburt meines Sohnes waren bereits Schwäche genug und mein eigener Stolz ließ nicht zu, dass ich mir eine weitere erlaubte, aber diese neuartigen Gefühle drohten mich innerlich zu zerreißen.

Trunks zu sehen, glücklich und voller Freude am Leben, entlockten in mir die Wehmut über meine eigene verlorene Jugend und ein Lächeln, da sein Glück mir innere Zufriedenheit gab. Oft verbrachte ich meine Zeit damit, ihn heimlich zu beobachten oder Nachts nach dem gleichmäßigen pulsieren seines Ki zu tasten. Ich entwickelte eine Form der Besessenheit, welche mir stets Trunks Bild vor Augen rief. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, sobald er mit mir in einem Raum war, auch wenn ich stets meine Maske der Zurückhaltung aufrecht erhielt. Trunks sollte nicht erfahren, welche Emotionen er in mir hervor rief. Emotionen, deren Bedeutung ich mir selbst erst bewusst wurde, als es sein Bildnis in mein Bett schaffte.

Mit Bulma zu schlafen hatte mir jahrelang Befriedigung verschafft. Es gab nichts was mir in dieser Hinsicht fehlte und dennoch tauchte Trunks Gesicht vor mir auf, wenn ich mit Bulma schlief. Ihr Haar war auf einmal das meines Sohnes, ihre Augen wurden zu seinen und die sexuelle Lust, die ich dabei empfand, stieg an. Die Orgasmen, welche mich ereilten waren so heftig, das ich erschüttert war. Wie konnte es sein, das ich mich auf diese Art nach meinem Sohn sehnte? Die Unsicherheit und die Hoffnung auf Besserung hielten mich davon ab, weiterhin bei Bulma zu liegen. Schuldgefühle zerrten an mir. Ich wollte Bulma nicht verletzen und ich wollte auch nicht dieser Perversion erliegen – Es war vergebens.

Die Zurückhaltung schürte lediglich das Feuer in mir und ich konnte es nur mindern wenn ich meine Hände benutzte und meine Gedanken auf diese verbotene Art wandern ließ, während ich mir selbst Befriedigung beschaffte. Die Beziehung zu Bulma kriselte und ich war über jeden neuen Gegner froh, der so dumm war, sich mir in den Weg zu stellen. Auch, wenn es auf der Erde zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen tatsächlichen Feind gab, konnte ich mich doch mit dem Ungeziefer etwas ablenken. Aber auch Trunks schien zu merken, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte und so kam der Tag an dem er mich zur Rede stellte.

Ich saß auf meinem Bett und ließ mich von den grellen, nichtssagenden Bildern aus dem Fernsehgerät berieseln, als es an meine Tür klopfte.

„Herein", sagte ich, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits verwundert, was Trunks von mir wollen konnte.

„Hallo, Vater", begrüßte er mich, während er den Raum betrat und die Türe wieder hinter sich schloss. „Was machst du gerade?"

„Fernsehen. Das siehst du doch."

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

Seine Frage war voll Unsicherheit gesprochen und er wirkte sehr nervös. Ich wollte wissen, was Trunks von mir wollte, auch wenn mein Herz in dunkler Vorahnung bereits heftig hämmerte. Als Antwort auf seine Bitte schaltete ich den Fernseher aus und deutete ihm, sich zu mir aufs Bett zu setzen. Stumm kam er meiner Aufforderung nach. Meine Hände wurden feucht, auch ich war nervös.

Für ein paar Sekunden saßen wir da und schwiegen. Es waren Sekunden, die auf mich wie eine Ewigkeit wirkten. Obwohl es nicht der beste Moment war, kam ich doch nicht umhin, wieder einmal festzustellen wie Schön Trunks war. Die zarte Haut, die langen Wimpern, das feine Haar. Nie zuvor hatte ich ihn so sehnlich berühren wollen!

„Vater, ich muss mit dir reden. Wegen Mutter."

„Warum?", fragte ich, überrascht von seinem Anliegen.

„Ihr geht es schlecht. Du distanzierst dich immer mehr von ihr. Sie..." er stockte und drehte sich dann so, dass ich ihm direkt in die Augen sehen musste. „Sie vermutet eine Affäre. Betrügst du sie?"

Was er in meinen Augen gesehen hatte, weiß ich nicht. Überraschung, Schuld und vielleicht auch ein Körnchen Wahrheit, wo ich doch Bulma in Gedanken schon tausendfach hintergangen hatte. Trunks jedenfalls fand für sich eine Antwort, nickte und murmelte: „Verstehe... Wie lange schon?" Er klang so enttäuscht von mir.

„Nichts verstehst du!", fauchte ich ihn an und meine Augen müssen wütend geblitzt haben, da er vor mir zurückschrak. Ich wusste im ersten Moment selbst nicht, weshalb ich mich nicht beherrschen konnte, wo ich mich doch eigentlich nur rechtfertigen wollte.

„Ich habe deine Mutter nicht betrogen und ich habe es auch nicht vor."

„Weshalb benimmst du dich dann so?", stieß er verzweifelt vor. „Du hältst dich sogar von mir fern!"

„Weil du der Grund für alles bist", entfuhr es mir.

Es war heraus. Ich hatte es ihm gesagt und die Stille zwischen uns war schier greifbar.

„Wie meinst du das?" Trunks schien irritiert und es bereitete mir ein gewisses Maß an Genugtuung.

„Ich...", druckste ich herum, in der Hoffnung mir würde auf die Schnelle eine gute Lüge einfallen.

„Vater, wie meinst du das?", wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Du bringst mich ganz durcheinander."

Meine Antwort war so allgemein gehalten wie es nur ging, denn wie hätte ich Trunks auch sagen sollen, dass ich ihn begehrte, dass ich mich nach seinem Körper und seiner Nähe verzehrte? Dass ich ihn liebte, auf eine Art wie ich seine Mutter hätte lieben sollen, aber nicht konnte? Trunks schien sich mit meiner Antwort nicht zufrieden zu geben und rutschte näher zu mir heran. Seinen Körper so nahe an dem meinen zu spüren verunsicherte mich. Ich wollte, dass er wieder ging. Er sollte gehen, bevor ich etwas tat was ich später bereuen würde, doch Trunks tat nichts dergleichen, sondern legte seine warme Hand auf meine Wange.

„Vater...", hauchte er zärtlich und sein Gesicht schien über meinem zu schweben. Der Wunsch ihn jetzt zu küssen überschwemmte meinen Geist und meine Augen glitten über sein Gesicht, hinab zu seinen Lippen. Der Drang ihn zu küssen wuchs ins Unermessliche. „Weshalb bringe ich dich durcheinander?"

Ich konnte nicht mehr.

Meine Hände griffen nach ihm und meine Lippen eroberten die seinen. Das erstickte Aufkeuchen, welches ihm entfleuchte, ignorierte ich und meine Zunge eroberte seinen Mund, während seine Hände auf meinen Rücken trommelten. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht loslassen, obwohl eine Stimme mir unaufhörlich zuflüsterte, dass es falsch war was ich tat. Trunks Widerstand erlosch und sein Körper hing schlaff in meinen Armen. Nur kurz noch dehnte ich den Kuss aus, dann ließ ich von ihm ab.

Seine Wangen waren gerötet, ob vor Scham oder Erregung konnte ich nicht sagen. Jedoch war sein Blick seltsam verklärt und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, was gerade geschehen war. Ich selbst brannte lichterloh. Lust pulsierte wie ein Gift in meinen Adern und ich hätte mich am liebsten erneut auf ihn gestürzt, um mich dieses Mal entgültig an ihm zu vergehen, doch mein letztes bisschen Vernunft hielt mich davon ab.

„Geh", sagte ich, bemüht meine Maske wieder aufzusetzen.

„Vater..."

„GEH!", brüllte ich. Ich wollte nicht herausfinden wie wacklig sie saß, oder wie lange ich der Versuchung noch widerstehen konnte.

„Bitte, lass mich... Ich möchte es verstehen", flehte er mich an.

„Nein, Trunks! Du sollst gehen!"

„Willst du mich?", fragte er und ich war fassungslos von dieser Frage.

Trunks sah mich unschuldig an und ich spürte, wie eine Welle der Zuneigung mich überschwemmte und zu ertränken drohte. Wie sollte ich ihm böse sein? Er war unwissend und ich... ich war krank. Abrupt stand ich vom Bett auf, denn länger hätte ich seine Nähe nicht ertragen können und flüchtete vor ihm ans andere Ende des Zimmers.

„Verlass jetzt endlich mein Zimmer, Junge", knurrte ich und ärgerte mich darüber, wie verzweifelt ich dabei klang. Was war nur geschehen, dass ich mir solch eine Schwäche erlaubte? Wo war mein Stolz? Hatte ein Kuss all das weggewischt?

„Nein." So einfach das Wort aus Trunks Mund kam, umso bedeutungsschwerer war es.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil wir nicht darüber geredet haben."

„Bei Dende", stöhnte ich auf, „du willst darüber reden?"

„Ja."

„Was bringt dir das?"

„Das ich es begreife, Vater."

Nun stand auch er auf und ging langsam auf mich zu. Panisch blickte ich mich um, doch ich hätte nur flüchten können, wenn ich eine der Wände durchbrochen hätte. Seine Gangart war trotz der langsamen Bewegungen nicht plump, sondern grazil und ich wurde noch schwächer. Er sollte es wissen wenn er es wollte, er durfte alles mit mir machen, wenn er nur mir gehören würde. Wenn ich meine sündigen Gedanken jetzt an ihm verwirklichen durfte.

„Ich will dich", antworte ich auf seine Frage, die schon so lange zurück lag.

„Verstehe. Was genau willst du von mir?"

„Alles."

„Magst du meinen Körper?"

„Ja", winselte ich und hasste mich dafür.

„Meinen Geist?"

„Ich will alles von dir."

Er stand vor mir und schaute mir mit festen Willen in die Augen. Ich wartete darauf, dass er mich schlug, dass er mir ins Gesicht sagte, wie krank das wäre und wie sehr er den Kuss verabscheut hatte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?", fragte er mich.

„Wie hätte ich dir das sagen können? Du bist mein Sohn!"

„Wenn du mich wirklich willst, ist das doch egal."

Ich konnte nichts mehr sagen, ich war geschockt. Mein Sohn wischte all meine Bedenken mit einem Satz hinfort und ich brauchte einen Moment, um den Sinn dessen zu erkennen. Meine Arme umschlangen ihn, hoben ihn an und ich brachten seinen Körper auf meinem Bett zum liegen, während meine Lippen und meine Zunge seinen Mund brutal eroberten. Gierig erwiderte er meinen harten Kuss und sein Körper presste sich an meinen. Meine Hände fassten in sein Haar und es war noch weicher, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

„Heute Nacht", keuchte er zwischen unseren Küssen, „Nur heute Nacht."

Ich verstand. Er war bereit sich mir hinzugeben, um meine Lust auf ihn zu mildern. Doch ich wollte es nicht so, ich wollte ihn ganz und gar. Trunks sollte mir alleine gehören für immer. Deshalb schob ich ihn ein Stück von mir weg.

„Nein. Biete mir nicht nur Brotkrumen, Trunks. Nicht, wenn er mich nur noch hungriger machen wird."

„Aber mehr kann ich dir nicht gegeben."

„Dann geh."

„Begehrst du mich denn nicht?"

„Ich begehre dich sehr, aber noch mehr liebe ich dich."

Er schluckte, ich sah es an der Bewegung seines Kehlkopfes. Mit errötetem Gesicht stand er auf und verließ mein Zimmer. Kaum, das die Türe hinter ihm zufiel, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Ich hatte es nicht getan. Ich hatte nicht meinen Sohn geschändet und mich an meinem eigenen Blut vergangen, auch wenn die Erregung schmerzhaft in meinen Lenden pochte. Die Erinnerung an seine Küsse, an die Süße seines Geschmackes quälte mich und meine Hand glitt von alleine hinab zu meinem Schaft. Ich umfasste ihn durch den Stoff der Hose, doch anstatt mir Erleichterung zu verschaffen, hielt ich ihn mit dem stetigen Schmerz seiner Unbefriedigtheit bis das körperliche Verlangen in mir abgeflaut war.

Danach war alles noch schlimmer.

Drei Tage lang gingen Trunks und ich uns aus dem Weg. Die Ereignisse der Nacht voller Geständnisse stumm zwischen uns stehend. Wir redeten nicht darüber und ich war froh, dass Trunks keinerlei Anstrengungen mehr machte, nach der Tiefgründigkeit meiner Gefühle zu forschen. Doch was ich tat war, mit Bulma zu reden. In dem längsten Gespräch unserer Beziehung erklärte ich ihr auf die - für mich - sanfteste Weise, dass ich sie nicht mehr aufrichtig genug lieben konnte und dass sie alles Recht hatte, wütend auf mich zu sein. Sie überraschte mich. Sie lächelte mich an und sagte: „Wenn du jemand anderen liebst, dann ist es in Ordnung."

Ich war verwundert, doch sagen konnte ich daraufhin nichts mehr. Bulma schien über mein Bekenntnis erleichtert zu sein. Es dauerte eine Weile ehe ich begriff, dass sie die Unwissenheit nicht länger ertragen hatte, doch als sich die Situation zwischen ihr und mir endlich wieder glättete, eskalierte die Situation zwischen Trunks und mir.

Wir waren alleine in der Capsule Corp. und es war nur ein dummer Zufall, der uns aufeinander treffen ließ. Ein Wort folgte dem anderen, bis wir uns letztendlich inmitten des Hausganges anschrieen. Wenn Trunks wütend war, verfügte er über das gleiche aufbrausende Temperament, welches seine Mutter und ich besaßen, so war es keinesfalls verwunderlich für mich, dass er vor Zorn sprühte. Seine Augen glühten gefährlich und ich spürte jäh Lust in mir aufkommen. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte ich inmitten eines Streites, dessen Lautstärke das Haus erzittern ließ, Lust empfinden bei dem Anblick meines Sohnes?

Jede Frage war verbannt, als er einen Schritt auf mich zuging. Die Geste, welche hätte drohend wirken sollen verwandelte sich in einen Fehler den Trunks erst Stunden später bereuen konnte. Ich packte ihn an seinen Armen, presste ihn mit meinem Körper an die Wand und küsste ihn gieriger, als ich jemals geküsst hatte.

Er wehrte sich nicht, sondern erwiderte meinen Kuss ebenso heftig, wie ich ihn begonnen hatte. Ich konnte und wollte nicht mehr denken, mir war alles egal. Meine ganze Beherrschung war verpufft und angesichts der Emotionen, welche Trunks in mir erweckte, war es mir das auch wert. Nun endlich sollte er mir gehören – mit Haut und Haar. So waren es meine Hände, die sich an seinen Seiten hinabtasteten, die sein T-Shirt zerrissen, bis nur noch Fetzen seinen Brustkorb bedeckten. Es war ein Anblick, der so obszön wirkte im Kontrast seiner Unschuld.

„Trunks", keuchte ich, während ich ihn erneut wild küsste. Mein Herz hämmerte hart in meiner Brust und mein Blut rauschte heiß in den Venen. Ich begehrte ihn, ich wollte ihn. Mit meinem Körper wollte ich mich an ihm vergehen. Ihn besitzen und brandmarken. Ihn zu meinem Eigen machen und ihn nie mehr loslassen.

Irgendwie gelangten wir unter unzähligen Küssen in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich gab Trunks einen leichten Stoß und er kam auf meinem Bett zu liegen. Genüsslich verinnerlichte ich mir seinen Anblick. Das schöne violette Haar war durcheinander geraden, sein Gesicht war erhitzt und seine Lippen von meinen Küssen rot geschwollen. Er sah hinreißend aus. Mein Blick glitt weiter, hinab zu seinem muskulösen Oberkörper, zu dem Bund seiner Jeans und zu dem Mittelpunkt seiner Erregung. Fasziniert sah ich, wie sich der Stoff seiner Hose ausbeulte, wie etwas, nachdem ich mich so sehr verzerrt hatte, wuchs.

„Trunks", sagte ich, „das ist deine letzte Chance. Geh oder gehöre mir." Ich wusste er würde mich verstehen und erwartete fast, dass er tatsächlich aufstehen und gehen würde, aber Trunks blieb. Seine Augen sahen mich herausfordernd an. Es war eine Herausforderung, welche ich nur zu gerne annahm. Ich stand vor dem Bett und öffnete Knopf für Kopf mein Hemd. Nicht ein Mal ließ er den Blick von mir ab. Er verfolgte jede meiner Bewegungen und ich sah Gefühle in seinen Augen lodern, die mich in ihrer Intensität erregten. Dann, als ich mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihm stand, öffnete ich die Schnalle meines Gürtels und zog ihn in einer einzigen Bewegung aus der Hose. Er zuckte zusammen von der heftigen Aktion, doch dann fokussierte sich sein Blick auf meinem Schritt.

Es fühlte sich verbotenen an, sein junges Gesicht so voller Lust auf meine Erregung starren zu sehen und es kostete mich doch Überwindung, als ich den Knopf löste, der den Bund meiner Hose hielt. Meine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, je gespannter Trunks auf mich blickte. Als der Reißverschluss an die Reihe kam, sah mein Sohn schrecklich ungeduldig aus und für einen Moment dachte ich, er würde sich auf mich stürzen, doch dann rutschte die Hose über meine Schenkel zu Boden und ich stand entblößt vor ihm.

Er stöhnte auf.

Nackt ging ich auf ihn zu. Von der Herausforderung in seinen Augen war nichts mehr zu sehen. In den verdunkelten Pupillen konnte ich zum ersten Mal Unsicherheit erkennen, doch die Lust, welche Trunks einhüllte, war offenbar stärker, denn er streckte seine Arme aus um mich an sich zu ziehen. Als unsere Körper einander berührten, erschauderte ich. Es war wie ein Himmelreich aus Sünde, in dem ich mich befand. Zielstrebig wanderten meine Hände zu seiner Jeans und ich knöpfte sie ebenso geschickt auf, wie ich es bei der meinen getan hatte. Sein Glied kam mir entgegen. Es war bereit für mich und ich wollte es berühren. Meine Hand umfasste es und ich rieb an diesem heiß, pochenden Schaft.

Trunks stöhnte und keuchte. Scheinbar gefiel ihm meine Behandlung und ich verstärkte mein Bemühen, um ihn noch mehr zu erregen, doch gleichsam beugte ich mich vor zu seinem Hals, damit ich ihn auch an dieser empfindsamen Stelle liebkosen konnte. Er reagierte auf mich und so ließ ich von seinem Glied ab und widmete mich einer ausgiebigen Wanderung mit Lippen und Zunge über seinen ganzen Körper. Ich leckte, neckte und lutschte an seinen Brustwarzen, während er eine Aneinanderreihung unartikulierter Laute von sich gab. Meine Finger berührten und ertasteten Punkte, so sensibel und erogen, dass sein Körper unter mir zu schmelzen drohte.

Trunks begann zu wimmern, zu flehen. Er wollte Befriedigung, doch noch konnte ich sie ihm nicht geben. Nun da er endlich mir alleine gehörte drängte alles in mir, ihn zu kosten und zu verschlingen. Meine eigene Lust war übermächtig und schließlich ergab ich mich ihr. Gefangen in der Gier, alles von ihm in mir aufzunehmen, gelangte ich an seine Scham. Das zarte, krause Haar seiner Lenden kitzelte an meinen Lippen und ich glitt tiefer an ihm hinab. Seine Erregung so nahe zu sehen, zu sehen was ich vorher nur ertastet hatte, machte mich schwach. Ich wollte ihn schmecken! Meine Instinkte drängten mich, zu erkunden ob sich sein Schaft ebenso salzig auf meiner Zunge ergießen würde, wie sein Schweiß.

Er schrie heißer auf, als ich sein Glied mit meinen Lippen umschloss.

Für mich war es das erste Mal, dass ich derlei Dinge mit einem Mann tat und so schien es mir, als würde ich mich ungeschickt und ungelenkig anstellen, doch Trunks stetiges Betteln nach mehr spornten mich an. Ich gab mein Bestes um ihn zu verwöhnen. Sein Glied war hart und fordernd und mehrfach musste ich ihn an seinen Hüften zurückdrängen, damit er nicht zu tief in mich stieß. Jedoch gab auch er mir zu verstehen, dass ich auf meine Zähne achten sollte. Wir passten uns einander an und lernten schnell und es war Trunks, dessen Körper eine plötzliche Veränderung durchlebte, kurz bevor er seinen ersten Höhepunkt in meinem Mund erlangte.

„Vater", keuchte er und war ganz außer Atem. „Vater, das war überwältigend."

„Ja, das war es", antwortete ich ihm, nachdem ich den Beweis seiner Leidenschaft geschluckt hatte.

„Würdest du mich...", fragte er in den Raum und erst wusste ich nicht, was er damit meinte. Doch sein schüchternes Knabbern an seinen Lippen und der keusche aber doch so eindeutige Blick verrieten es mir.

„Möchtest du wirklich, dass ich das tue?" Ich wollte Gewissheit haben.

„Ja. Du hast mir doch gesagt, ich soll _dir_ gehören."

Es gab kein Bedenken und keine Rücksicht mehr. Voller Bereitschaft lag Trunks vor mir und spreizte seine Schenkel willig noch mehr, damit ich mich dazwischen niederlassen konnte. Seine Hände berührten mein Glied, so als wollte er sich dessen vergewissern, was ich in ihn einzuführen gedachte. Erregt und unbeherrschter wie ich es von ihm erwartet hatte, umfasste er mich kraftvoll und massierte meinen pochenden Schaft.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, es wird nicht mein erstes Mal sein."

Ich war geschockt von dieser Information, doch er ließ mir keine Gelegenheit, meinem Schrecken Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er küsste mich und rieb sich provokant an meiner Hüfte, dann zog er mich mit sich hinab und dirigierte mich an die richtige Stelle zwischen seinem Po. Er reizte mich und drängte mich, wisperte mir ins Ohr: „Na los, mach es mir."

Stöhnend drang ich in ihn ein.

Ich fühlte mich tot und lebendig, gefangen und befreit. Trunks Enge tatsächlich zu spüren war unglaublich. Nie zuvor hatte mich dieser Akt der Vereinigung in solch einen Strudel an Emotionen geführt. Wie erstarrt kostete ich diese Gefühl aus und erst sein Drängen, sein Flehen, weiterzumachen brachten mich dazu, langsam kreisende Bewegungen aufzunehmen. Ich blickte Trunks in die Augen und sah jeden meiner sanften Stöße lustvoll in seinen Augen aufglimmen. Ihm gefiel was ich tat, wenngleich er die ersten Male leicht zusammenzuckte. Der Gedanke kam mir, dass er mich angelogen hatte, dass er vielleicht doch noch unberührt war, doch es war nur ein kurzer Gedanke, nicht mehr. Ich verging in meiner Lust und meiner Liebe für ihn.

Wir stimmten einander an. Begegneten unseren Hüften in einem gegenseitigen Heben und Senken. Er stöhnte, ich stöhnte. Trunks Hände krallten sich in meinen Rücken und das Kratzen seiner Fingernägel riss meine Haut auf. Der zarte Geruch von Blut lag in der Luft und machte mich noch empfindsamer. Meine Saiyajin-Gene gingen mit mir durch und die Zärtlichkeit mit der ich Trunks eben noch geliebt hatte, wich einer ausgehungerten Leidenschaft. Erneut passte Trunks sich mir an und wir keuchten uns hitzige Worte zu, um unser Beisammensein noch mehr anzuheizen.

Trunks schrie meinen Namen, immer und immer wieder. Bis alles was ich hören konnte seine Stimme war, die durch das Rauschen des Blutes in meinen Adern, zu mir drang. Erregt küsste ich ihn, forderte ihn heraus und ließ mich von ihm reizen und necken. Meine Stöße wurden noch heftiger und dann wurde ich überrollt. Eine Welle der Ekstase brach über mich herein. Ich schrie vor Lust laut auf, als mein Körper erstarrte, nur um kurz darauf der Explosion meines Orgasmus zu erliegen.

Erschöpft brach ich auf ihm zusammen. Mein Herz raste, hämmerte schmerzhaft in meiner Brust und ich konnte das seine ebenso heftig pochen hören. Trunks schnappte nach Luft und als ich mich etwas regte, um seinen Körper von meinem zu befreien, bemerkte ich, dass auch er zum zweiten Mal gekommen war.

„Vater", murmelte er erschöpft und schmiegte sich zufrieden an mich, nur wenige Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen. Ein Schicksal, dem ich bald folgte.

Als ich wieder erwachte war es Dunkel. Trunks lag noch immer halb unter mir und schlief. Das Licht des Mondes schien durch das Fenster meines Zimmers und erhellte sein Gesicht. Er sah so friedlich aus, so unschuldig. Plötzlich musste ich wieder daran denken, was er zu mir gesagt hatte. Ob ich wirklich nicht sein erster Mann war? Jähe Eifersucht brach über mich herein. Ich konnte und wollte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er diesen Anblick einem anderen Mann vor mir geschenkt haben konnte. Er war erst 16 und er war _mein_ Sohn, schwer vorstellbar, dass er von einem anderen Mann entjungfert worden war.

In Trunks Körper kam langsam Leben. Er wachte auf und blickte mir verschlafen in die Augen. Zuerst erschien ein Ausdruck des Erstaunens auf seinem Gesicht als er mich sah, doch dann lächelte er. Es war jenes Lächeln, welches mich fast verrückt machte.

„Vater...", murmelte er leise, doch anstatt ihm zu antworten legte ich mein Hand in einer Geste der Zärtlichkeit auf seine Wange und strich mit dem Daumen darüber, während ich ihm tief in die Augen blickte.

Wir schwiegen uns an, nicht sicher, wie wir mit dieser Situation umgehen sollten. Wir konnten nicht mehr ungeschehen machen, was zwischen uns passiert war. Konnten uns nicht einreden, dass es eine einmalige Sache gewesen war. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass er von nun an mir gehören würde. Meine Liebe zu ihm brannte nun wie eine helle Flamme in mir, nie mehr würde ich ihn freiwillig ziehen lassen.

„Bereust du es?" fragte Trunks und wieder kaute er unsicher auf seinen Lippen.

„Nein. Du?"

Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es war wundervoll."

„Warum hast du das getan, Trunks? Hattest du Mitleid mit mir?" Es waren Fragen, die mich verunsicherten, denn auch wenn ich Trunks gestanden hatte, was ich für ihn fühlte, so wusste ich doch nicht, was ihn zu dieser Sünde getrieben hatte.

Er brachte mich dazu, mich auf den Rücken zu legen und legte sich selbst auf mich. Seine Finger spielten auf meinem Oberkörper, zeichneten meine ausgeprägten Muskeln nach und sein Blick folgte ihnen so gut es ging.

„Ich wollte das schon lange tun, Vater", gestand er, ohne mich dabei anzusehen. „Als du mich vor drei Tagen geküsst hast, da war ich so glücklich, doch ich..." Trunks brach ab. Er konnte nicht weitersprechen, ich sah es seinem Gesicht an. Was auch immer er mir zu sagen hatte, es war schwer für ihn.

Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nicht drängen, doch die Fragen schwirrten nur so in mir umher und scheinbar sah er dies meiner Miene an, denn er riss sich zusammen.

„Ich dachte, ich wollte nur Sex mit dir."

Erstaunt blickte ich ihn an. Seine Worte waren noch nicht in vollem Bewusstsein zu mir durchgedrungen, da sprach er bereits weiter.

„Ich weiß schon lange, dass ich Männer mag und ich weiß auch, dass ich dich schon immer toll fand. Aber ich dachte, es läge einfach dran, dass ich wissen wollte, wie es mir dir ist. Du bist so männlich, so intensiv und...", er machte eine kurze Pause, „heiß."

„Trunks...", stammelte ich, unwissend was ich sagen sollte.

„Vater, ich wollte dich auch. Ich wollte das du mich berührst, wie du es mit Mutter getan hast und ich wollte, dass du mich _fickst_."

Seine Wortwahl brachte mich zum Erröten und sein Geständnis verwirrte mich noch mehr, als ich es bereits war. Trunks wollte mich? Er begehrte mich? Mein Sohn war wohl bei weitem nicht so unschuldig wie ich immer geglaubt hatte.

„Wer war dein Erster?" Die Frage schlüpfte aus mir heraus, bevor ich etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Selbst die unterschwellige Eifersucht hatte ich aus diesen vier Worten nicht verbannen können. Ich wollte wissen, wer von dieser süßen Frucht gekostet hatte, wer meinem Sohn die Unschuld geraubt hatte, wenn nicht ich.

Trunks sah mich erschrocken an, dann verfinstere sich sein Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig. Die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen und ernst blickend, fragte er mich: „Warum möchtest du das wissen? Es ist doch egal."

Seine Stimme klang entgültig und leicht schneidend. Ich wusste, hier war ein Punkt an dem ich im Moment nicht weiterkommen würde. Er war stur, doch ich auch, aber ich wollte ihn nicht drängen. Trunks sollte freiwillig zu mir kommen und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich ihm die geschuldete Antwort gab.

„Du hast Recht", murmelte ich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, „das war eine dumme Frage von mir."

In dieser Nacht sprach ich nicht mehr über Dinge dieser Art mit ihm. Ich genoss nur noch die Wärme seines Körpers, die zarten Berührungen, die ich immer wieder erneut über seinen Körper tanzen ließ und die Vereinigung, welche seinen Leib eng mit meinem verschmolz. Erst im Morgengrauen verließ Trunks mein Zimmer. Er hatte sich nur seine Boxershorts und sein T-Shirt übergestreift. Sein Gang war schwerfällig und leise Reue schlich sich in meine Gefühlswelt, denn obwohl ich nicht der erste Mann für ihn gewesen war, so war er doch recht unerfahren gewesen. Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Trunks ging und warf mir einen letzten fast schwermütigen Blick zu.

Die Tage verstrichen. Trunks und ich nutzen jeden Augenblick der Zweisamkeit aus, welcher sich ergab. Ich liebte ihn in allen erdenklichen Varianten. Von zärtlich zu hitzig, von hitzig zu verspielt und ebenso wie sich die Art änderte, änderten sich auch die Orte. Ob ich es mit ihm im Gravitationsraum tat oder heimlich hinter den Türen von Dendes Palast, am Wasserfall den Piccolo bevorzugte, es war gleich. Sie wurden nacheinander Opfer unserer Gier. Doch dann kam der Tag, als Kakarott durch den Wunsch seiner Freunde mit Hilfe der Dragonballs zurückkehrte.

Mit dem Auftauchen von Kakarott erwachte auch mein Kampfgeist erneut. Noch immer wollte ich diesen Unterklassekrieger besiegen. Plötzlich hatte ich immer weniger Zeit für meinen Sohn. Trunks selbst war mit Schule und Studium, welches Bulma ihm aufgedrängt hatte, beschäftigt und unsere intimen Momente waren auf einmal kaum mehr vorhanden.

Mein Training zehrte mich aus, denn ich hatte es stark vernachlässigt, auch wenn ich jeden Tag trainiert hatte. Und so fiel ich abends, zu erschöpft für weitere Treffen mit Trunks, ins Bett. Noch immer brannte mein Herz für ihn, doch mein Geist war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Wir vernachlässigten unsere Beziehung beide und irgendwann hörten unsere Treffen ganz auf.

Wir lebten fast wieder wie Vater und Sohn nebeneinander her, als der Tag kam, an dem ich Trunks in den Armen eines anderen Mannes sah. Ich stand wie erstarrt in der Tür, als ich das Bild meines Sohnes umfangen von Piccolos starken Armen erblickte. Sie wirkten so vertraut miteinander und jäh kroch eine abgrundtiefe Eifersucht in mir empor. Nie zuvor hatte ich dieses rasende Feuer in meinen Adern gespürt, ich wurde wild, wollte schreien, wollte zerstören. Ich...

Ich konnte nicht anders als - gut verborgen – zuzusehen, wie Piccolo Trunks mit einem Fingerschnippen entkleidete und wie Trunks vor ihm auf die Knie ging um Piccolo zu verwöhnen. Mein Blickwinkel war so ungünstig gewählt, dass ich genau sehen konnte, wie Trunks mit Zunge und Lippen Piccolos Glied verwöhnte, wie sie seinen Schaft dazu brachten, sich zu voller Größe aufzurichten. Obwohl so viele negative Gefühle in mir wogten, mich so sehr drängten, diese Szene vor meinen Augen zu unterbinden… ich konnte ich nicht. Ich war wie gelähmt und sah abgrundtief verletzt zu, wie mein Sohn sich umdrehte, sich Piccolo anbot und wie dieser das Angebot annahm. Ihre Bewegungen waren aufeinander eingespielt und ich wusste mit plötzlicher Gewissheit dass es Piccolo war, welcher Trunks entjungfert hatte.

Trunks Stöhnen und sein Wimmern nach Erlösung wurden lauter und ich hielt es kaum noch aus, obwohl mein eigenes Glied hart geworden war und sich nach Befriedigung sehnte. Irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf hämmerte eine Stimme auf mich ein, die mich fragte weshalb ich in so einem Moment Lust empfinden konnte. Ich wusste es nicht, ich wollte es auch nicht wissen und dann spürte ich einen Luftzug in meinem Rücken. Kakarott stand hinter mir und seine Augen erfassten die Szene, welche vor uns war ebenso rasch, wie mich die Peinlichkeit, beim Spannen erwischt worden zu sein. Seine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und das letzte was ich sah, bevor er mit mir teleportierte, war Trunks, der uns bemerkt hatte.

„Was soll das, Kakarott?!?", fauchte ich ihn an. Egal was ich tat, ich wollte ihn nur ablenken von dem was er eben gesehen hatte.

„Vegeta", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen, doch ich ließ es nicht zu, ich fauchte ihn an, bewusst dass alles andere verheerend für mich wäre. Ich wusste nicht was ich ihm alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte, aber es tat gut. Alles tat gut, so lange es mich für den Moment ablenkte, so lange es meine Erregung unterdrückte, doch Kakarott sah mich einfach nur mitleidig an, bevor er mich in seine Arme zog. Es war, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen und auch, wenn ich mich dafür hasste, ich konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Umfangen von Armen, die noch stärker waren als die meinen, an Muskeln gelehnt auf die ich mich betten konnte, weinte ich heiße Tränen und ich keuchte auf, als eine von Kakarotts Händen sich zwischen unsere Körper schob und nach meinem Glied tastete. Ich wusste Kakarott machte es nicht, weil es seiner Neigung entsprach, sondern weil ich es brauchte. Mit kurzen, groben und unbeholfenen Bewegungen brachte er mich zu meinem Höhepunkt, während ich weinend und Trunks Namen schreiend an seinem Körper hing.

Jegliches Zeitgefühl war mir verloren gegangen, als meine Tränen versiegt waren und ich mich von Kakarott löste. Mir war peinlich, was zwischen uns geschehen war, obwohl es mir geholfen hatte. Mein Herz war etwas leichter geworden. Aber auch Kakarott schien von Scham erfüllt und wollte etwas sagen.

„Vegeta, es…"

„Ich weiß, Kakarott und ich danke dir."

Wir brauchten es nicht auszusprechen, es war so offensichtlich, dass das, was er für mich getan hatte, nichts als seine Hilfe gewesen war. Ein Blick bei dem wir uns in die Augen sahen, brachte ihm und mir dieses Verständnis.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte er mich und während ich meine Umgebung betrachtete, mit dem dunkler werdenden Horizont und den vielen kahlen Felsen um mich herum antwortete ich ihm.

„Was gibt es da noch zu reden?"

„Du liebst Trunks, nicht wahr."

Einen höhnischen Laut von mir gebend, zuckte ich mit den Achseln. „Was bringt mir das?" Ich wollte nicht mehr an meinen Sohn denken. Daran, dass er mich betrogen hatte.

„Was empfindet er für dich?"

„Du hast es doch gesehen", maulte ich resigniert. Was brachte es, darüber zu diskutieren?

„Vegeta!", meinte er und sein Tonfall war ermahnend. „Ich versuche doch nur, dir zu helfen."

Es dauerte einige Minuten bevor ich mich dazu herabließ, erneut mit Kakarott zu sprechen, und in dieser Zeit sah ich zu wie die Sonne unterging und die Welt rötlich erscheinen ließ. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten dachte ich an meine Heimat. Dachte an Vegeta-Sei. Der Sand, die Felsen und das Licht erinnerten mich an meinen Heimatplaneten und an das viele Blut, das auf ihm vergossen worden war. Wir waren Krieger und Krieger sollten kämpfen. Was war mit meinem Stolz als Saiyajin und Prinz geworden, dass ich mich so unterkriegen ließ von diesen lächerlichen Gefühlen? Ich wollte nicht mehr schwach sein, ich wollte wieder hart werden und so fiel meine Antwort für Kakarott auch entsprechend aus.

„Trunks und ich haben miteinander geschlafen, aber anscheinend war ich ihm alleine nicht gut genug. Was soll's? Ich bin nicht auf Trunks angewiesen."

„Nein, bist du nicht", sagte Kakarott. „Ich verstehe zwar nicht, wie du mit deinem eigenen Sohn schlafen kannst, aber ich weiß, dass du verletzt bist und dazu hast du auch alles Recht der Welt."

„Hör auf, Kakarott, ich will nicht länger darüber reden." Abrupt stand ich auf und orientierte mich mit Hilfe der Sterne, ich wollte zurück. Nicht zu Trunks, aber sehr wohl zu meinem Raumschiff, es war an der Zeit dieses Leben zu verlassen. Lange genug war ich Sesshaft gewesen.

„Du solltest mit ihm reden bevor du gehst." Es war, als hätte Kakarott meine Gedanken gelesen. In diesem Augenblick schwang etwas zwischen uns, wie es das noch nie gegeben hatte und ich dachte mir, wie einfach ich es hätte haben könnte, wenn ich mich in ihn, anstatt in Trunks verliebt hätte. Doch es war nicht so, und so verwarf ich diesen Anfall von Wehmut und drehte mich von Kakarott weg. Ich wollte ihm nicht länger in die Augen sehen, denn ich wollte ihm nicht antworten. Sonst hätte ich ihm erklären müssen, weshalb sich alles in mir weigerte auch nur noch ein Wort mit meinem Sohn zu sprechen.

„Vegeta, egal was du tust, lass es dich nicht hinterher bereuen."

Hastig drehte ich mich zu Kakarott um, denn ich wollte wissen, was er damit meinte, allerdings war alles, was ich von Kakarott noch sah sein verschwommenes Abbild, da er sich hinwegteleportierte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich in die Nähe der Capsule Corporation gelangte, denn Kakarott hatte eine sehr abgelegene Stelle für unser Gespräch gewählt und ich wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass er mir bewusst den Heimflug überlassen hatte, damit ich gezwungener weise Zeit hatte, um über die geschehenen Dinge nachzudenken. Tatsächlich war meine Wut verraucht, geblieben waren nur die Bitterkeit, der Schmerz und der Fakt, dass mein Kopf wieder kühler wurde. Meinen Entschluss, diesen Planeten zu verlassen und Ruhe für mich selbst zu finden, hatte ich allerdings noch nicht aufgegeben. Die Distanz würde mir helfen meine Gefühle zu ordnen, mein Verlangen nach meinem Sohn zu unterdrücken und wieder Stärke zu erlangen. Vielleicht fand ich da draußen eine neue Herausforderung, die mir Befriedigung schenken konnte. Einen neuen Gegner eventuell oder einfach nur einen halbwegs ebenbürtigen Kampfpartner, der mich genug ablenken konnte von Trunks.

Das Haus war still und ich mutmaßte, dass Bulma mit ihren Eltern ausgegangen war, denn zum Schlafen gehen war es noch nicht spät genug. Doch auch Trunks Aura, nach der ich ganz automatisch tastete, konnte ich nirgendwo fühlen. Bitter kam mir der Gedanke, dass er sich mit Piccolo ein ungestörtes Plätzchen gesucht hatte und die Wut, welche ich verraucht geglaubt hatte, loderte wieder in mir empor. Ich war wütend! Auch wenn ich dieses Gefühl am liebsten unterdrückt hätte, denn es zeigte meine Verletztheit nur noch mehr. Zornig ging ich an der Capsule Corp. vorbei, direkt zu meinem Raumschiff. Ich hatte die Schleuse kaum geöffnet und einen Fuß hineingesetzt, da stand auch schon Trunks vor mir. Er hatte auf mich gewartet, im Dunkeln verborgen.

„Vater…", sagte er und seine Stimme klang reumütig.

„Verschwinde", knurrte ich ihn an, ich wollte seine Lügenmärchen nicht hören.

„Lass mich erklären", probierte er es erneut.

„Ich will es nicht hören!", fuhr ich ihm laut dazwischen und er zuckte zusammen. Es war mir kaum noch möglich, meinen Zorn zu unterdrücken, ich spürte wie er Stück für Stück aus mir heraus zu brechen drohte und selbst ich hatte keine Vorstellung davon, zu was ich in meiner Raserei bereit wäre.

„Bitte", flehte er und es war zu viel für mich. Brutal drängte ich ihn an die Wand. Ich konnte sehen, wie ihm der Aufprall die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Trunks kam nicht dazu, nach Luft zu schnappen, denn jäh stieg mir unsere plötzliche Nähe zu Kopf und das Bedürfnis, ihn an mich zu binden, machte mich noch zorniger und so schlug ich ihn mit einem gezielten, harten Schlag in sein Gesicht zu Boden.

Trunks lag dort, keuchend und mit Entsetzen in den Augen. Er hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass ich ihn schlagen würde. Ich konnte es an dem Aufleuchten in seinen Augen sehen, dass nun auch er wütend war, aber mir war das gleichgültig.

„Geh Junge, bevor ich mich vergesse." Meine Worte meinte ich genau so, wie ich sie sagte. Es fehlte nicht viel um meine ganze Wut, meinen ganzen Schmerz an ihm auszulassen.

„Nein", antwortete er und stand auf, voller Trotz in seinem Gesicht. „Du wirst mir erst zuhören."

Ich knurrte, wollte ihn mit Blicken einschüchtern, doch er ignorierte es einfach. „Hau ab!", brüllte ich ihn an, aber er blieb. Stumm und stur sah er mich an und zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit sah ich das Saiyajin Feuer in seinen Augen brennen. Es war nicht Bulmas Temperament, das Trunks geerbt hatte, es war das meine. Es war der Stolz meiner Rasse und ich wusste, er würde nicht aufgeben, bis ich ihm zuhören würde.

„Setz dich bitte", sagte er zu mir und irgendwie gelang es ihm, den Zorn in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Nein."

„Auch gut, dann bleib halt stehen." Trunks ging an mir vorbei. Viel zu nah für meinen Geschmack, denn ich konnte den Geruch seiner Haut aufnehmen und einen Hauch von seinem Duschgel. Wenigstens hatte er sich geduscht, bevor er zu mir gekommen war. Er setzte sich an der Wand auf den Boden und blickte mich unverwandt an. „Piccolo war mein erster Mann."

Als meine Ohren seine Worte aufnahmen bestätigte sich meine Befürchtung. Der Namekianer hatte meinen Sohn verführt. Hatte Trunks Unschuld geraubt.

„Es war nicht geplant es ist einfach so passiert und dann kamst du." Ich schluckte. „Es war gut mir dir zu schlafen und deshalb hab ich Piccolo gesagt, es wird sich nicht mehr wiederholen, aber dann… Du hast mich ganz schön vernachlässigt, kaum das Son Goku wieder aufgetaucht ist."

„Was? Wir haben wohl beide…"

„Scheiße, Vater! Ist dir denn gar nicht aufgefallen, wie oft ich in letzter Zeit versucht habe, die Leidenschaft zwischen uns wieder aufleben zu lassen? Ständig kam etwas dazwischen, ob es Mutter war, mit ihren Zusatzaufgaben oder dein verfluchtes Training. Erinnerst du dich an letzte Woche?" Trunks Stimme klang verzweifelt.

„Was war letzte Woche?"

„Nach deinem Training, als du geduscht hast, da kam ich zu dir."

Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich daran. Ich war gerade fertig, da stand Trunks nackt hinter mir und ich machte ihm automatisch Platz, damit er sich duschen konnte und ging völlig erschöpft zu Bett.

„Ich wollte dich verführen und du hast mich einfach stehen lassen!"

„Trunks, ich…"

„Nein! Du fragst dich, weshalb ich mit Piccolo geschlafen habe? Weil ich verletzt war und weil er einfach für mich da war! Du hast gesagt du liebst mich, du hast gesagt ich gehöre dir, aber verflucht noch mal, dann kümmere dich auch um mich!"

Trunks weinte und ich wusste nicht, ob vor Zorn oder weil ich ihn tatsächlich verletzt hatte. Es war schon merkwürdig wie die Geschichte aus seiner Sicht klang, doch noch war ich unschlüssig, ob ich ihm glauben sollte oder nicht. War ich wirklich so blind gewesen? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass ich in meinem Wahn, Kakarott zu besiegen, meine Liebe vergessen hatte? Dass ich seine Annäherungen nach denen ich mich die ganze Zeit über so sehr verzehrt hatte, nicht wahrgenommen hatte?

„Ich möchte nicht mehr mit Piccolo schlafen", sagte Trunks plötzlich und stand auf. Sein Gesicht war von Tränen gezeichnet. „Eigentlich möchte ich mit niemandem mehr schlafen." Er kam auf mich zu. „Mit niemandem außer dir, Vater."

Trunks blieb vor mir stehen und ich konnte fühlen, wie mein Herz von all seiner Schwäche eingeholt wurde. Es wollte Trunks glauben, _ich_ wollte ihm glauben. Seine Augen strahlten unter all den Tränen Ehrlichkeit aus und plötzlich konnte ich ihm nicht mehr böse sein. Wie von alleine hob sich meine Hand und legte sich auf seine Wange. Er schmiegte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an meine Handfläche und mit Reue sah ich die unschöne Verfärbung auf seiner anderen Wange. Mir tat es unendlich leid, dass ich so ein Narr gewesen war.

„Trunks, ich…"

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah mich einfach nur an. „Bin ich immer noch dein?", fragte er und mein Mund wurde trocken. Obwohl ich so dumm war, wollte er mich weiterhin. Aber konnte ich ihm so einfach verzeihen? Mein Herz war zerrissen und doch war da dieses Gefühl der Liebe in mir. Es war so stark und übermächtig, dass ihm einfach verzeihen musste, auch wenn mein Stolz darunter litt.

„Vater?", hakte er unsicher nach.

„Ja", antworte ich ihm leise. „Ja", betonte ich es nochmals und dieses Mal war es mehr ein Stöhnen, kurz bevor ich ihn an mich zog und ihn küsste. Ihn mit meinen Lippen eroberte und seine grenzenlose Hingabe genoss. Es war, als hätte es Piccolo nie gegeben. Trunks schmeckte noch immer so verlockend, fühlte sich noch immer so verführerisch an und ich wusste mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass ich ihn niemals wieder vernachlässigen würde, denn wenn es etwas gab, das mir wichtiger war als der Kampf gegen Kakarott, dann war es Trunks. Und dieses Mal wollte ich alles richtig machen. Als Trunks dann zwischen unseren Küssen murmelte „Vater, ich liebe dich", da wusste ich, dass mein größter Traum wahr geworden war.

**ENDE**

* * *

Okay, dass war's. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht von dem Oneshot und würde mich über Kommentare, egal ob Lob oder Kritik, freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


End file.
